RAVN a RWBY spin-off
by R.A.V.N the series
Summary: When a boy arrives at Beacon Academy, he find himself in an odd team, of all girls! While trying to fight grimms and deal with the girly drama, team RAVN unearths an ancient power and a deadly covenant hell bent on unleashing a godly weapon. When RAVN is tasked with taking down this armada, they will need to learn to put there differences aside, and become a true team.
1. Chapter 1:First Steps

**R.A.V.N**

(a _RWBY_ fan fiction series)

Written by :Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 1: First Steps

"This must be the place" said Rynn looking up from the creased white paper in his hand. The acceptance letter from Beacon said to be at this location for transport but there wasn't a bus or vehicle to be seen for miles. Rynn sighed and turned to the other students who all looked just as confused as him. After leaning on a large colourful summer tree for almost half an hour Rynn saw more students arrive only to have the same reaction as everyone else, until he noticed a distant humming noise. Rynn thought nothing of it at first but when the mysterious noise started to become louder. Rynn clacked his big olive coloured jungle boots to the oddly wide cement road and peered down to either end. He thought he was hearing things, frustratingly he yelled "what the hell there's nothing on the road!" from within the crowd of students a faint female voice spoke up and only managed to say "up." Rynn spun around and looked upward, as a large, hulking shadow casted over him. It only took him a second to realize this isn't a road, it's a runway! "Oh shiii..!" Rynn screamed, as he lunged and rolled to the grassy side of the cement path just in time as the massive airship screamed by. Despite the Obnoxiously loud engines the air ship hovered then landed as weightless as a butterfly, smooth and dainty.

Like an iron castle, the airship was massive. Its long grey coloured body was smooth and contoured with four massive blade like wings erecting from the corners of the ship. Rynn was last to enter the belly of this iron beast. As industrial as it looked outside the inside was luxurious and sleek. large arched windows in the cabin were clearer than crystal and had freshly polished bronze frames. The blue and bronze colours complemented each other seamlessly creating a wonderfully peaceful environment. It seemed as if the light was coming from every angle, between the surrounding lights and beaming sunshine the room simply glowed. The slow deep whooshing sound coming from the ship's beating wings seemed to drown out the small talk from the other soon to be students. Around ten minutes into the flight the silence was interrupted by a news broadcast on the holoscreen. Rynn didn't exactly pay attention to the news, but he made out something to do with the white fang group. Now he seemed to be drowning it out more than ignoring it. Something about the white fang bothered Rynn but before any thought was deepened a loud beeping sound similar to an elevator relayed over the room. As the holoscreen flickered out, a life size ghostly figure faded into existence in front of the window. She was an adult lady in her what looked to be mid thirty's. She was wearing a dark violet business skirt and white shirt. Her glasses and pined up hair made her look very professional. In an assertive yet enlightening voice she projected "Hello and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glynda Goodwitch..."

Everyone's heads turned simultaneously towards the holographic figure. All chatter and conversations ceased to exist until the only voice to be heard was her own. As she continued with her speech you could tell by the look on Rynn's that he was not looking at the hologram, but through it. He was to entertained by the unbeatable view of the city Vale. Rynn wasn't used to such a big collaboration of buildings, he grew up in the small town of Ridden only eight hundred large. Rynn had been to the city once before when he was young, but that was before his incident. As the hologram faded away into the air, the dust only visible though the suns rays beaming though the window pane. The room rustled around towards the front side of the solarium. Everybody was gazing at something that must have been anything but a school, it had to have been a king's castle or a prince's palace. Beacon was nothing short of breathtaking, the greenery was bright and vivid as well as everything else. The school looked like a small city, towers and buildings were scattered around what Rynn thought was the crown jewel of the illustrious academy. towering over all was a single freestanding spire. Near the top was a space surrounded by a fence of stone columns, inside this space was five suspended emerald orbs giving off an insurmountable amount of energy and light. By the time Rynn was done gawking over the scenery, he felt the momentum of the ship shift into another direction, easily hovering sideways unto the cliff side. With a slight jolt of the airship, it is apparent it has stopped it's flight. Following a large breath in, Rynn sighs out with relive as the hydraulic doors lift open and a gust of air kisses his face, Rynn says to himself, "I'm here... Heh, This is gunna be one hell of a journey!"

**Stay logged in for chapter two!**

**coming soon to a site near you.**


	2. Chapter 2:Impressions FIXED

**(a RWBY fan fiction series)**

**Written by :Gavin Riddolls**

**Chapter 2: First Impressions **

Stepping down the metal ramp Rynn gave a pat on the body of the airship as if to say "thanks for the ride". At the bottom of the ramp Rynn hesitated, and looked down staring at the thin plank of metal separating him from the school grounds of Beacon Academy. Just before moving Rynn whispered to himself "well better start this adventure off on the right foot." as he lifted his right leg to step down his foot movement was interrupted. simultaneously Rynn's left leg slid beneath him, terribly causing him to tumble forward into a roll and kiss the pavement. "OUCH! WHAT THE..!" his sentence stopped, as he looked up towards the cause for his fall, he saw a face no one could be mad at. Standing in conjunction with the sun was a beautiful girl with a massive violet lance hanging from her waist. She had a grey sweater similar to Rynn's minus the Beacon logo. With long brunette hair flowing out the right side of her hood it caught the wind and seemed to fly along with it. Unfortunately, so did her skirt. As she took a double take between Rynn and her flapping skirt, she blushed. Rynn knew what was happening as quickly as he could he blurted out " ..its not like that I..!" Before he could finish she said something that escalated into a yell "p..p.. !" her leg lifted almost to her head and eclipsed the sunlight in front of Rynn's face. "This is gunna be one hell of a kick" he exclaimed. The back of Rynn's head was pounding from the forceful impact of this girls foot, he was pretty sure she was yelling at him but the ringing in Rynn's ears was too strong to be sure. as it started to fade away he stood up slowly and began to make out parts of her lecture. "Where is your mind? the gutter!? Maybe if you focused on other things i wouldn't have had to kick you!" Rynn tried to explain himself "look lass it was an accident, i just tripped its not like i..." before he could finish she poked him sternly in the middle of his chest with her index finger as she exclaimed "My name is not lass idiot, it's Veronica Massey but after this little incident you've lost the privilege, you can refer to me a ma'am." before another word she spun and walked off. Rynn couldn't really blame her, it was embarrassing, and he would be angry too, but she didn't seem to be, Rynn noticed she wasn't stomping away or scowling, she was skipping and happy as if the entire situation never happened. "Well she's one hell of a character." Rynn said to himself, he chuckled and walked off in his own direction, not that he knew where he was going anyway.

"This looks like the place." Rynn said to himself. Before him was what he thought was the grand hall, with all the students gathered in the lower court it made the room seem bigger. it wasn't squished, crowded or uncomfortable by any means, around the lower court was rings of chairs each at their own level that formed a semicircle around a main stage. the building gave off an old but new feel like a futuristic medieval castle. Tall arches and blue tinted lights only beautified the hall, faded celtic symbols carved above the massive arches seemed as if created centuries ago. After admiring the architecture for a moment Rynn then heard the sound of a microphone's whine. His head quickly snapped to the center of the stage where stood two people, one of which he recognized as the hologram from the ship. The other person was a white haired man who raised his glasses and said into the microphone "i'll keep this brief..." even from the back of the student horde Rynn could tell something was off, he wasn't making eye contact with anyone or thing in particular. As if in deep thought not paying attention to anything out side his head, "...I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy" he continued. "Honest. I like that." Rynn replied with a slight chuckle to himself with crossed arms and leaning in the arched doorway of the hall. After a moment or two a familiar voice was heard in replacement of the man's. Miss Goodwitch stepped forward and announced that we will gather in the ballroom in wait for our initiation the next day. Just after her statement, students started to flood out the same door they came in like cattle being herded to the next field. Rynn stayed right where he was, not trying to be different but to observe. Rynn was taught to look over his surroundings, the people, and objects no matter the reason. Others always thought he was strange sitting in the back corner of a room staring at people and analyzing them. In the crowd of students Rynn saw one inparticulare that intrigued him. An averagely tall girl with blond hair no longer than her neck, while most students were in somewhat casual clothes patched together with some combat-esque features this girl was on another level. Protected neck to toe in a full set of exquiset armour that mixed of a knights and a samurai 's. Colours of White, black and trims of yellow covered the armour with great detail and persision, the armour fit to her perfectly as if customly forged for her, and her alone. Within the flood of students Rynn reached in to the crowd and pulled out a smaller fellow at the collare and asked him abruptly, "who's that girl in the battle armour?" using his other hand to direct the boys head towards her. "Oh that's Namiko Yukimure," he adjusted his glasses and looked at Rynn "the warrior of the east?! She's the only female in the Yukimure family to ever be allowed to become a huntrace. She would tear you up bro!" Rynn took a double take towards the girl and finally responded "I'm aint your bro lad" and practically threw the boy back into the crowd of people, and made on his way towards the ball room, wherever the hell that would be.


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight at the Ball

**(a RWBY fan fiction series)**

**Written by :Gavin Riddolls**

**Chapter 3: Midnight at the Ball**

"How nice of them to put the ball room at the other end or the academy." Rynn sarcastically exclaimed. While he clicked his boots through the large doorway he stepped into yet another exquisite building. High arched ceilings, supported by decorated wooden beams with clear glass chandlers dangling from above. "Exquisite," Rynn thought as he spun around the center of the ballroom absorbing the area around him. From behind him he heard a close high pitch giggle. He wiped his head around with his body and scoured the room, all the people in the room weren't close enough to have made that noise. Rynn relaxed and turned back to his original path, and the next thing he knew he was nose to nose with a girl...who was upside down!

"You're funny," she said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Whoa!" Rynn exclaimed, he took a step back to get some space and tripped over a random sleeping bag falling to his bottom,

"How are you going to fight monsters if your being defeated by sleeping sacks? Hehe," the girl spoke laughing upside down with her head tilted to the side. Like a possum she was hanging by what would be the animals tail, she had a giant metal hook, it was of a brassy copper colour and ridged and sharp all around. The hook was braced around her right forearm and her legs were wrapped around like a bat on a branch.

"W...what are you doing up there?" Rynn yelled stuttering his words.

"Well what are you doing down there?" she replied flicking her short hair back and forth.

"Well this where people are suppose to be, on the ground where it's not so dangerous." Rynn said back pointing his finger and staring into her, brown eyes that seem to be so dark he mistook them for being black.

"You see" she continued, "If people are always in their safe zone and never go were they're not supposed to, too may things would never have come to exist or be discovered." she had a point, Rynn thought. Lowering his finger and rubbing the back of his head,

"Yeah I guess you're right," he replied after a solid half a minute of deep thought.

"So what's your name?" the girl said to Rynn still hanging about from the surprisingly strong chandler. Rynn cleared his throat, "I'm Rynn Evangail," he said sounding very official.

"Rynn?" the girl chucked, "isn't that a..."

Rynn interrupted, "a girls name? yeah, I know but I'm not ashamed of it." This time she didn't laugh, she took this quite seriously.


	4. Chapter 4: One Hell of a Morning

**R.A.V.N **

(a RWBY fan fiction series) Written by :Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 4: One Hell of a Morning

"You cant save them Rynn!" "you'll end up like your father" did you ever wonder why she ran away boy?!" "she doesn't even remember you." "SHE DOESNT CARE IF YOU DIE!" "SHUT AAAAAAHP!" Rynn screamed jumping from his sleep and slamming the decorative post beside him. Splintering it in two as shards flew around the room. The few people left in the ballroom stared at him for a short time, then continued to roll up there sleeping bags. Rynn clawed at his heart and his breath was erratic. "Again" he muttered trying to settle his breathing, he flopped back to the ground and squinted at the ceiling, clenching his fists. "Are you alright, I saw you blow through that post." Rynn lifted his arm to block the morning sun from his eyes to see the voice of the one who spoke. The face of the voice was unclear but the glimmering white and gold amour was unmistakable. "Yukimure, correct?" Rynn asked followed by a big yawn. She nodded, Yukimure took a few steps toward Rynn's laying body and replied "initiation will be starting soon if you don't go now you'll either be late or expelled before you even start." Rynn sat up and extended his arms out wide and let out a big stretch. "Don't worry lass, I have it all planed out." Rynn said sitting up half awake. "Well be there, you are a possible team member for me and you shouldn't take this lightly." Yukimure muttered in annoyance with her arms crossed and standing sternly. Rynn finally stood up and only now did he realize how tall this "warrior of the east" really was. Not taller that Rynn himself but just enough to be parallel with each others eyes. One fully standing Rynn said commented "I said I have it all planned out, so don't worry yourself Yuki, just be on your way." Rynn began to roll his bag pretending as though the conversation has ended. "Your not very social are you? How do you expect to have a proper team or ever be a protector?!" Rynn dropped the items in his hands as if he all of a sudden lost concentration, Rynn stood there and blankly gazed down onto his fumbled items. Rynn began to remember flashes of his past, "you can't go and protect everyone Rynn!" ran through his head. His pupils widened, his pulse began to race once more and his hands began to tremble. "I tried." Rynn whispered to himself. "What did you say?" Yuki asked, facing his back and unsure of the expression on his face. " nothing." Rynn responded back "I just remembered something I forgot to forget." and he calmly stormed out of the ballroom and began his way to the weapons lockers, leaving Yukimure with nothing but an answerless riddle.

"Twenty, twenty-one, ah twenty-two." Rynn said to himself "come on out Gawain it's time baby" he muttered trying not to let the other hear him talking to his weapon. He creaked open the locker door and as the sun beamed in the glowing reflection from the metal went straight to Rynn's face. Rynn smiled from ear to ear and took a step back to admire his metaphorical metal mistress. Gawain was it's name, it or, she as Rynn likes to refer, was his prized family weapon, the Gawain has seen and held Rynn's father's hand more times that his own son. Its was a Claymore, the sword of the rolling hills, it had a cracked leather hilt long enough for two hands and a half, and equipped with the standard five and a half foot blade speacialy made from the men of the hills themselves, with a modern twist of course. Where the guard of the sword would be was occupied by a very different object. On either side of the blade sat a coiled up, retractable double barreled sniper rifle. The barrels would rapidly fold out leaving a half foot of blade at the end, acting as a sort of bayonet. As deadly as it is unfolded it is just as destructive retracted, for when coiled the barrel sicks out one side and when a swing is initiated the trigger can be pulled for an extra boost of momentum to heave the large blade. Upon this blade is a piece molded and forged, into the tip of the blade. A metal of an unknown alloy and colour, with a faint engraving spelling the word "Coimheadair" a mysterious text from an old language of unknown origin. Rynn has attempted to see it translated but he knows no such person with the ability to read it.

Rynn grasped his sword, at the head of the hilt and swung it out ward, to hear the satisfying "WOOSH" of air, as he runs it through the sky. And finally sliding it into the leather sheeth on the back of his waist. As 3ynn stares into the small mirror on the inside door of the locker he mumbles to himself. "Wooh...ok..here we go, this is what you've trained for." he jumped up and down one or twice, and off Rynn went to the cliff. Both the headmaster, and that, Goodwitch lady were both standing together in front of a line of platforms with the beacon insignia etched on them. There were about fourteen or so of these squares and all other students were standing on them facing the headmaster, Rynn stood on one of the far left platforms and looked around at the others, farther right was the three girls that were arguing before, the princess, the blonde and the hooded one, along with some unknown others. As Rynn peered to his left three familiar faces greeted him, Yuki nodded, Alice waved happily. And that Veronica girl gave a slight gaze, then returned her attention the the front. With an emphasized "hmfh!". Then the head master and his secretary lady began to speak of team assignments, and mission details about the relics. Then all the students began to take position, all of a sudden Veronica spontaneously fired into the sky! Down the line people were fired into the forest below. Then it came to Rynn's platform. He pulled his sword into an upward slash position, and focused on the launch, he bent his knees, he lowered himself for take off. And whispered a phrase, taught by his uncle "Miadh, Raoineadh, Lonracas." then without a moments notice...

**BAM.**


	5. Chapter 5: Plentiful Hunt

**R.A.V.N**

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by :Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 5: Plentiful Hunt

"_WHAM_" Rynn is blown into the air! Like a bullet from a barrel he bounded abruptly behind his

fellow students. Once past the apex of his flight he balanced his sword on the metal of his boots and surfed

it down on a forty-five angle, blasting the coiled rifle, downward, decelerating his decent. Once at the top

of the tree line, Rynn spun the rifle hilt on the trunk of a evergreen, and dug the side of the blade into the

wood, causing him to spiral halfway down the tree, and hoped down from there on. He wiped his head up

and saw other students, soaring above Rynn's head. Rynn then slung Gawain back into its sheath, and began

to jog in the suspected direction, it was times like this he thanks his uncle Jay for the painful lessons on

the wild and combat. As he continues his trek he came across a dreadful sound,

"AAAH!" a scream, it's

didn't take a second for Rynn to kick into action. He dug his boots into the ground and bursted into the

direction of the yell. Rynn darted into the thick brush, with a hand on his blade, and the other smashing the

branches and twigs away from his face. In a small open patch, was a girl on her back with a massive Ursa

gaping it's jaws over her, Rynn blew through the trees and brush, sword drawn, and bolting forward

toward the Ursa. Rynn yelled at the top of his lungs, exerting an much force as he could muster, dragging

Gawain across the rocky ground, sparking a trail behind him. Before the Ursa could respond Rynn slashed

upward with gun shot for extra momentum, slashing the Ursa up the abdomen and through its entire body,

and at this point the air finally caught up to speed of his blade. As the Grimm flew two different directions,

it's exposed the damsel beneath the beast.

"Well, well, well. Ma'am" Rynn said sarcastically. As the hood

fell off the girl, Veronica's tearful face welled up with annoyance, she walked passed him ignoring his

existence. And picked up her lance.

"You know we're on a team now right." Veronica said sucking back her

tears. Rynn cocked his head to the side confused. He must have missed that part during the explanation at

the cliff side.

"Well than why don't we..." Rynn was interrupted once again.

"Just because we are forced to

work together doesn't mean we are going to like each other." Veronica was looking around on the ground

for something. Rynn looked by his feet, only to see a violet set of headphones, he picked then up and held

them out exclaiming.

"these yours?...Ma'am." she whipped around, stomped towards him and swiped them

from Rynn's hand.

"Give me those!"

"your welcome?" Rynn replied. Veronica spun around and began to

walk off. "The temple relics are that way lass. I mean Ma'am." as Rynn points in the opposite direction of

Veronica's path. She glared back and redirected her stride. "And if it makes you feel and better,"

Rynn began, "you can tell everyone that you saved me." although Rynn couldn't see it,

she smirked, and mumbled under her breath, " Merci".

"What did u say?" Rynn said confusingly. But Veronica kept walking,

once she was at the tree line, she stopped with one hand on her hip and the other holding the lance, swung

over her shoulder,

"well?" she exclaimed, "this is the only time in going to wait for you." Rynn smiled and

began a light jog towards her.

"Does this mean I can call you lass now? Haha", "do you want me to kick

you again?" she said sternly.

" no ma'am" Rynn responded as they made there way back into the darkened forest.

sorry for the short and delayed chapter this week girls and guys I promise they'll be longer in the future. but on the bright side I have teamed up with a brilliant digital artist for fantastic illustrations and concept art of the characters you love, check out and support her stuff at thanks everyone and i'll see you again on **Monday** with **Chapter 6 : Bad Jokes and Good Friends!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bored Meeting

**R.A.V.N**

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by :Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 6: Bored Meeting

"So how long is yours? Mines five point five." Rynn said breaking the awkward silence between Veronica and him.

"Ugh it's not about the size, it's how you use it. vous imbécile!". Veronica replied while pushing small trees away from herself creating slender path.

"Well if it's longer you don't get covered in blow back as easy" Rynn said back as he simply pushes his way through the foliage, instead of making a path like Veronica.

"Well if your weapon was designed parfaitement, that wouldn't happen." Veronica stated with a tone of sass in her voice.

"Ai then, oh wise one" Rynn sarcastically exclaimed flailing his hands in the air. "what's so special about that giant toothpick ya' got there?" pointing at the retracted steel tube on her waist.

"This is Lancelot. My...well..lance." Rynn chuckled but snapped out of it when he noticed the death glare Veronica was firing over her shoulder. Moments later they stumbled across an abrupt cliff, off the side of the forest, rocky, bare and jutted from the earth like shards of broken glass smashed on the floor.

"Well lemme' see!" Rynn said nudging Veronica's arm.

"O..okay" Veronica replied. Veronica grasped the larger end of the weapon and with a whipping action spun it from her thigh. The tube of violet metal slid out a smaller section, then smaller, and smaller until at a length of what Rynn assumed was four feet the last section, a needle sharp point pierced the air. Then Veronica pivoted herself around and pointed her weapon off towards the cliff. From the third of the six sections of the lance it began to split. In four pieces from the tip, the lance peeled back like the mandibles of a mantis and exposed a large tempered barrel, rifled to the core. "Want me to fire?" Veronica said with a confident smile.

"Naah, I like surprises to much." Rynn replied, he seemed more intrigued with the small pebbles he'd been kicking off the ledge Veronica thought."Besides" Rynn continued, "we don't need anymore uninvited guests curiously showing up to the party." Veronica nodded, and scoped for a way down,

"if we follow the cliff down could be on level ground in no time." stated Veronica. Rynn seemed to be squinting at something in the distance. "What is it?" Veronica asked. Rynn stood up from his crouched position, and pointed forward. "Look, that looks like old masonry work up ahead!" Rynn announced

"where!?" Veronica exclaimed. Peering off onto the horizon.

"There! Where the big black bird with the red and white feathers ar...just a white feather...nope just a big black bird." explained Rynn holding his hand over his eyes, attempting to get a better view.

"Oui! Oui! I see it!" Veronica began jumping up and down.

"Well let's go, we're almost there!" Rynn screamed in excitement. And once again the two darted off into the woods unknown.

During the bush wacking and trekking Veronica and Rynn did, little opposition was met. But within the half hour, an opening poked through the spiraling trees. When Rynn and Veronica finally pressed through the final line of forested area, they found them selfs to a glorious sight. Tall stone pillars wrapping around a cracked stone platform upon this platform sat an array of smaller pedestals. Some lay bare and others holding what seemed to be chess inspired relics. Veronica and Rynn both walked to the center of the platform and peered that the different displays of items, Rynn stepped towards one pedestal, and inspected the piece. He grabbed the platinum coloured rook. "A castle" he thought, "protection and safe haven" is what he saw in the piece so naturally he chose it over the rest. Veronica chose the white bishop, to her it was knowledge and taking a different path instead of the straight one marked out for her. From behind both Veronica and Rynn a small and young voice unknowingly projected out from the forest. "hehe! Good morning knight!"


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends, Old Habits

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 7: New Friends, Old Habits

"Good morning to you as well!" Rynn exclaimed "great to know you made it through safe Alice." Rynn spun around facing the short little girl as she skipped towards him.

"Ryyyynn!" Alice bounded towards him, jumping and grasping a hold of his body causing her to flail around Rynn like a top. When she landed back onto her feet she snuggled her head in Rynn chest.

"..Uuh there, there," Rynn said questionably as he patted her head and disengaged from the death grip of the small girl. "How did you make it through all by yourself?" Rynn asked with his head cocked to the side.

"I didn't" Alice responded "she did most of the fighting." she pointed to the edge of the tree line towards the sounds of snapping twigs and bending bushes. Emerging from the dark wood was an armor clad woman. Rynn immediately knew exactly who he was looking at in the distance. He waved at her and she responded with a nod as she walked toward Rynn and the others.

"Who's that?" Veronica asked stepping down from the ruins, relic in hand.

"Namiko Yukimure if my pronunciation is correct." Rynn relayed back to her over his shoulder

"Is she from one of the eastern kingdoms?" Veronica asked again.

"As far as I know" Rynn finished, and walked forward to greet Namiko. "You've make it through I see." Rynn exclaimed.

"Well this is what I trained for, why wouldn't have I." Rynn paused; he isn't used to such a serious person. Namiko walked right past Rynn's inviting arms and vocally ignored everything he said. _'Rude,'_ Rynn thought to his self but thought nothing more of it. Once the other girls grabbed their relics, the four of them circled together. Rynn took a step back began a speech like statement,

"alright fellow warriors, we have acquired the relic and have proven our worth to Beacon Academy. Now it is time for our final stride towards victory, so load up, gear up, and prepare to move out, I'd like to be home for dinner." the girls nodded, and started to follow Rynn back into the forest singing.

Well I don't know what I been told,

But damn those grimms are mighty bold,

Grab your sword and bury 'em deep,

For their species we will reap...

After they leave into the overgrowth, a man appeared from behind a tree, an instructor. The man then smirked while looking at Rynn then vanished back behind cover unseen by the four trainees.

"There are the cliffs!" Alice exclaimed

"were almost there lady's!" followed Rynn "and witch" he mumbled under his breath.

"HEY! I heard that!" Veronica yelled kicking Rynn in the back of the knee. Of course it hurt but Rynn was too busy laughing to really care.

"Stop!" Namiko quietly yelled. All chatter ceased, everyone went quiet and prepared to draw their weapons. A line of thick brush was aster, shaking and moving.

"We'll attack in formation from left to right on my mark" Rynn whispered, no one moved but he knew they understood. But something unexpected was heard, a whimpering. Out from the shadows came a young orange and white fox, bleeding from one of his paws. "Whoa hang on," Rynn said holding his arm in front of his friends, "it's just a wee fox." he held out his empty hand to the animal, the fox slowly made its way to Rynn's hand. "That's a good boy...girl…fox... individual," from behind the small fox and pair of mean red eyes loomed from the bush. Rynn's eyes widened "get down!" he screamed, he snatched up the fox and buried it into his chest. By this time, Rynn was batted off to one direction, and Gawain slicing it's blade into a tree of the opposite direction. Flying through the air, his back was thrown into a tree and Rynn hit the ground unconscious still grasping the small fox.

"RYNN!" the others screamed. Two colossal Beowolf's arched their backs up and balanced on the back legs, growling and teeth showing.

The first, and smaller of the two lunged forward toward the girls, Alice and Veronica jumped back avoiding the strike, but Namiko used the large round shield attached to the forearm of her left arm and pounced forward towards the Grimm, and dug the shield into the creatures rib cage. She pushed off the Beowolf reacting it to flail backwards. Alice regrouped toward Namiko, with hook in hand while Veronica sat back with her cannon at the ready. "Fire Veronica!" Namiko demanded. Veronica took aim, and let the first round rail through the air, creating a shock wave behind the projectile. The round skimmed the ragged fur of the Grimm's arm. The Beowolf peered back towards the girls after avoiding the bullet fired at it, only to be interrupted by an odd sight of an armored girl, cocking back her shielded arm as if to throw a punch, Namiko was standing a rough ten meters away from the beast and threw a fast punch, the shield than began to spin off her arm from a track on her armor. The round shield then began to expand in the air. Out folded triangular blades hooked at the tips. Acting as a glave it cleanly sliced through the leg of the Grimm causing it to scream and howl, as it fell to the ground. Next in turn Alice grasped the sharp end of her hook to the wounded Grimm's chin then jumped and pulled the hook backward hyper extending the neck back until all that was heard was a_ crack_ and then silence.

"We did it." Alice said with an out of breathe voice.

"two! there were two of them!" Veronica yelled. Far to the right of them was a hulking beast looming over a tiny fox, yelping and barking at the Beowolf. The girls ran at the Grimm but we're too far to make a difference. Then from the left of the Beowolf a screaming voice was heard.

"NNAAAAAHHHH!" Rynn was storming towards the beast unbelievably fast. The girls couldn't keep up. Rynn lacking his weapon tackled the Grimm with all the momentum he could muster. The Grimm fell to its back with Rynn on top of it. It screamed at Rynn and Rynn yelled back into its face twice the volume of the beast twice his size. He began to slug the Beowolf on its head left and right, the creature went limp and silent soon after, but Rynn didn't stop. the others then approached from behind Rynn. They stood it shock, the Beowolf was obviously dead. But Rynn didn't seem to care, he kept punching it. Veronica stepped forward and spoke

"Rynn?" he spun his head over his shoulder. And Veronica caught the stare from his eyes. They were dead, no life, joy or consciousness existed. Veronica repeated "Rynn!" but this time yelled at him. He stopped, and turned towards the girls; blood stained the armor on his shoulder, and made his red hair an even darker shade. He stepped off the battered beast beneath his boots, and grabbed the fox and placed it in his hood. The entire time he avoided eye contact with the girls.

"Never again," Rynn said to himself. Veronica over heard, but was too hesitant to say anything. Rynn slid Gawain out of the tree, and stood inspecting the blade.

"are you ok?" Alice timidly said, Rynn spun around as he expanded the rifle stock out and emptied the clip into the body of the Beowolf.

"Now I am." Rynn replied, "let's go home," then he walked past the girls. And back toward the cliff side. The girls knew something was wrong, they could all tell by each other's faces. The rest of the walk back to Beacon was silent, awkward and concerning.


	8. Chapter 8: The Welcome Matt

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 8: The Welcome Matt

As the team reached the cliff top peering over were two instructors. In a silent linear path, the four approached the two figures, silhouetted by the late sun behind them.

"Congratulations students you all have passed the required initiation" one of the two said down to Rynn and the rest. "At 6:35 pm the welcoming ceremony will begin" the man continued, then walked away from the group. The other teacher stood still for a moment longer, staring at Rynn.

"What." Rynn spoke with a slightly mocking tone.

"How long ago." the teacher said continuing to stare at Rynn.

"Huh?" Rynn replied in a puzzling manor.

The man turned to the sun and away from the group, "eh, never mind, you might not want to know" the teacher paused "...yet" he finished with and began his stride back towards the other teacher.

Rynn looked at the the rest of the gang to the left of him, and shrugged his shoulders in confusion. The girls all had the same reaction, and thought nothing more of it.

"Arrruu?" the little fox exclaimed.

Rynn found this amusing, and began to laugh, like a virus the laughter spread through the rest of the team, thankfully breaking the awkward silence.

"Let's go girls, we have a ceremony to attend" Rynn happily said.

"Yaaay!" Alice responded jumping on Namiko's shoulders "giiddy up haha!" Namiko amazingly let it slide, she held her legs and began to walk forward.

"Just be careful." Namiko requested in a mono toned voice.

"Gotchya!" replied Alice with a giddy smile. Veronica was still standing with Rynn who was patting and playing with the small fox half in his hood and on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it and decided to not speak about what happened in the forest. Instead she took the time to look at him, even though Rynn is still practically a stranger to her she felt like she had some connection with him. She felt nervous, warm and protected even after the berserk experience she had witnessed previous.

"Well ma'am, we should probably catch up and go get cleaned up" Rynn suggested as he took hold of the wounded little fox in his hand, and began to walk off.

"Hey..." Veronica announced. Rynn turned his head and waited,

"just call me Ve, ok?" Rynn smirked and straightened his head.

"Only when you start callin' me Lord of all things handsome! Hahaha" Rynn chuckled, and continued his stride. Veronica. Then insulted him under her breath, and then too began her walk back home with the rest of her new friends, and some.

Later that day, music and chatter filled the grand hall. A great number of students and staff alike were all prepared for the event. After a short while, the microphone on stage began to hiss, then followed a familiar voice. Prof. Ozpin, started calling the names of other students, and assigning them team names. Teams, like R.W.B.Y, and J.N.P.R. Were created first in the list of students.

"Rynn Evangail" called Ozpin, Rynn hopped up on stage and smiled at the professor. Ozpin seemed to double-take to his list. But continued anyway. Rynn then put on a lame face, he knew Ozpin was expecting a girl, as to be expected from his experience.

"Alice Kralle, Veronica Massey, and Namiko Yukimure. You all received the gold rook piece, you are all now team R.A.V.N. Led by Rynn Evangail." Rynn's eyed widened, and he awkwardly waved to the cheering crowd. They then walked off the far end of the stage, and back into the masses of people.

"I'm gunna go check on foxy outside" Alice stated then skipped away.

"Yeah I have to... well I have to go, be right back" Veronica followed and weaved through the wave of people. All that was left was Namiko and Rynn leaning on one of the large beams standing in the building. Namiko evened Rynn in height and build, even shorter white hair than him. she then leaned in and crossed her encased arms beside Rynn.

"You faked that smile and wave fairly well... but I can tell when someone is dishonest." Rynn accepted the fact and nodded back

"Why don't you want to be the leader Rynn" Namiko asked.

"You know what deja-view means Yuki?" Rynn asked back, she nodded.

"Let's just say it's would be good if that didn't happen again." Rynn then stopped talking. No eye contact was made in the conversation, but they both new how each other were taking the comments.

"Back" Alice said in the mist of a yawn. By this time most of the crowd had left there conversations and gone back to there newly appointed dorm rooms.

"Wanna go to bed Alice?" Namiko suggested, Alice shook her head side to side.

"Yep your tired" Namiko then grabbed Alice and held her up in her arms. " let's go home little one" she then finished. Rynn stayed at the entrance of the building sitting cross-legged with the small fox bordering on sleeping. Veronica silently came back into the then empty hall, she then heard a soothing voice, coming from outside the building. She peaked out the doorway and found herself out of the sight of Rynn slowly petting the fox. She than began to listen to the soothing song voice. It was coming from Rynn. It was almost angelic, pure and soft.

"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling.

From glenn to glenn and down the mountain side.

The people burn and all the Grimms are calling.

It's you, it's you must go and I must fight,

But carry my sword when summers in the meadow,

Wh...aahh Veronica..i I didn't see you!" Rynn startledly said trying not to wake the sleeping fox.

"That was beautiful" Veronica responded. Rynn slightly blushed,

"Th..thanks it's my family's song, and don't ask for it to be sung it's never been sung to anyone!" he then shook his head and quickly stood up. Forgetting about the fox, in his lap. He picked it back up and began to walk towards the dorm building, silently.

"It's familiar" Veronica said to her self, " but why..." she couldn't put her finger on it. She thought for a moment then headed in the same direction as Rynn humming the familiar tune.


	9. Chapter 9: Student Life

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 9: Student Life

Rynn found himself in an all black setting. No walls, floors or ceilings surrounded him, he simply floated adrift.

"You never could keep me safe could you." Rynn turned himself around in the air to be faced with a faint feminine figure. Rynn opened his mouth to respond but no words projected forth.

"Did you not care enough to let me stay?" the hourglass silhouette replied. Rynn's face was flushing red with intensified yelling, that continued to remain mute. Rynn was trying to run to this person, but had nothing to push himself through the void separating him and the mysterious person.

"Rynn...Rynn"it continued to speak.

"Rynn...Rynn!" Rynn jumped from his bed, snatching the collar of the figure in front of him. Rynn was gasping for air as sweat beaded down his face. Once his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight flooding in from the dorm room window he was able to make out the person over his bed. Face to face with him was a teary eyed girl in a large violet hoodie.

"Veronica?" Rynn questioned. He then timely released his grip of her clothes staring at his hand then back to Veronica's face.

"Y...you weren't waking up, I was...concerned." Veronica responded sniffling and wiping the tears from her face with the sleeve of her sweater. she was obviously crying, but she neglected afterwards to show it.

"What was that?" she asked, with a hint of concern buried in her voice. Rynn rearranged the way he sat up and ran his fingers through his bright orange hair. Trying to keep himself busy so he didn't have to answer wasn't working with Veronica. She just became more frustrated, and eager to know. _'bling bling, bling bling!' _a sound buzzed from beside Rynn's bed. He wasn't sure what to call it, but his so called "key-card, phone, thingermado" started to ring. Taking this as alternative to talking he quickly swiped the device and checked the display. The alarm was set the night before to not oversleep class the following day.

"Holy hell! We should probably get going." Rynn exclaimed. Rynn slung on his cracked leather sheath and was about to exit the room. Until Veronica spoke up.

"Where's your uniform?" Rynn stopped his hand just before contact with the knob of the door. Ever so slowly he twisted his head back towards Veronica, creating a annoyed and shocked face all in one.

"My...what?" Rynn stubbornly voiced. Veronica tossed her hand into her face and shook her head from side to side.

"Imbécile" she complained, "come on Namiko and Alice are waiting outside. we'll get you one on the way to class." Rynn cringed but accepted the offer.

"They better not be silly looking." Rynn pouted, and stomped out the door as if he acted half his age. Veronica then said to herself, "les enfants de nos jours" and marched out behind him.

"_BRRRRRRING!" _the school bell yelled confirming the start of class. Even though all of R.A.V.N made it not just on time but afew minutes earlier, Rynn still found time to fiddle with his tie, and complain about the uniforms.

"Heeeyy, how come Namiko gets to wear her armor!" Rynn spat out in annoyance.

"Special privileges" was all she responded with in her normal monotone voice. Rynn frowned, and slapped his head on the table in front of him.

"Rough mornin' mate?" an accented man fell into the seat beside Rynn, leaning back.

"You have no idea" Rynn replied, face still buried into the wood of the desk. He lifted his head and looked at the guy, he was of a light brown hair, and light blue eyes. His tie was loose and lazy. Rynn guessed he's never tied one before, this coming from the man who had Alice do it for him.

"Alan" he started "Alan Montgomery," holding out his hand.

"Rynn.. Evangail." Rynn shakes his hand and nods, then atemted to return to his slumber.

"Nice to meet you Ryan." Alan responded.

"No no nonono." Rynn shot back up, "Rynn, like gin with an 'R'."

"Gotchya." Alan apologized. "So who's with you?" he then questioned.

"Rynn pointing around the room "the iron maiden is Namiko, A.D.D jack the ripper is Alice, and the witch" lastly pointing at Veronica.

"Oooh! Ta gueule!" Veronica responded from across the room. Rynn and Alan both chuckled.

"Nice mate" Alan responded they both high fived each other, and smirked.

"And who's along your side?" Rynn replied back.

"Funny enough my team is split first class, one other is suppose to be here though." Alan said while peering around the class looking for his partner. Suddenly the door to the class creaked open out of Rynn's vision.

"Oh there she is, Hey! Over here!" Alan stood and waved at the door, when Rynn turned his eyes toward the doorway his morning changed radically.

For through the door came a girl, of perfect stature, and figure. Rynn's eyes began to bat and blink twice the speed they normally would. When the door opened a gust of fresh air followed. This girls long pale turquoise hair, was lifted and blown through the air. She flowed back her bangs with her delicate hand and made eye contact with Rynn. He froze, Rynn wanted to look away to avoid an awkward stare down but he was voluntarily locked into her blue and plum eyes.

"Sh...she's with you" Rynn tracked her across the room, encased in a visual trance.

"Yep, that's Kiki she may look delicate but she's a true power house, i..." Alan was talking to Rynn, but his full attention was attracted elsewhere. She made her way up the shallow staircase to a higher ring of desks walked right passed Rynn's seat. Rynn couldn't help but take in the waving aroma as she walked past. A cherry blossom in high bloom is all he could smell. A hand was snapped in front of Rynn's face and he quickly clicked back to reality.

"Yo, where did your mind run off to?" Alan asked. Looking at Rynn with his head to the side.

"Don't worry, I'm good" Rynn responded.

"_Boom!"_ the door flailed open, and in came a middle aged figure,

"Aaall right you little shits!" then man continued, " welcome to Weapons Technique 101, or what I like to call, the worst fucking semester of your small pathetic life.

"Rynn's eyes went wide and he turned to Alan. The only thing he could muster to speak was three small words,

"Ooooh we're fucked."


	10. Chapter 10: Beware Sharp Claws

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 10: Beware Sharp Claws

"NOW listen up fuckboys! I don't want no screwin' around." the man continued to yell. "Your first assignment is to write an essay on why you think you belong here!" the teacher pulled back his hair and sat on his desk head hanging down off his shoulders. The room was quiet, everyone was shocked by the attitude of this supposed role model. Soon after his shoulders began to bounce, and his face began to turn red as if he's holding in his breath. He then exploded into laughter. Violently hollering and tearing up.

"You should have seen your faces HAHAHAHA!" everyone in the class was looking at each other confused out their minds.

"Ooh god, that was golden, aha, well everyone I'm professor Lucius but you can just call me Victor, no need for formalities. And I don't believe in homework so you can all breath now." this man is unbelievable, Rynn thought but he wasn't complaining he never was one to do his homework. Victor than began to speak again.

"Well since I was out partying last night I don't have a lesson planed for ya. You guys and...ladies can kick it for today, get to know each other maybe" this teacher seemed off, not a regular lecture type, Rynn found it hard that he'd ever gen anything done this way, but how is day has been he could use a break. Chatter reappeared throughout the room and people got in circles and started conversations. Rynn looked behind him to where Kiki was sitting and notices her peering down at her digital display laying on the desk. Her hair, was slightly in her face but something protruded from her head. _BLUUP _two wide fluffy feline ears popped up from her head.

"How did I miss that." Rynn said to himself. His heart started to thump even harder then when he first noticed her. "Alright" he thought "this is my chance" Rynn stood from his seat and was prepared to talk to her.

"Kiki" the teacher spoke up. Rynn froze just hearing her name and collapsed back into his seat. "I have you recorded as late. Do you have a validation slip?" the teacher finished.

"Oh n...no sir, i..i'll do that now" she responded very quietly, Rynn began to hyperventilate in his seat, hearing her gentle voice made him inactive.

" no need for that sir nonsense, you ain't in the army." said the teacher without even looking up from his "_X-ray and Vav_" comic.

"O..ok" Kiki shyly responded, as she walkout the class door. Rynn was enormously disappointed in himself, he never did get to talk to her.

"Well then Rynn-y boy. What's new" Alan started, kicking up his feet and crossing his arms.

"Oh I got nicknames now?" Rynn replied

"Well you can call me Monty if you want."alan suggested.

"Nah that's a bad idea" said Rynn sitting up from his crumpled position.

"How so?" Alan asked with a puzzled look.

"Well its may give the readers the wrong impression, since it shares names with the creator or our universe" replied Rynn. Both Rynn and Alan stared at the reader for a short period of time, then resumed, there normal activities.

"Yeah I guess your right" finished Alan. The day went on slowly it mostly consisted of Rynn and Alan talking about useless things, and bonding over interesting topics. The day was relaxing and fun for them. Rynn even forgot Kiki returned to her seat and stayed tuned in conversation. "_BRRRRRRING" _the bell yelled once again.

"Finally food!" Alice exclaimed jumping the ring of tables in front of her and sprinting out the door. Namiko huffed and walked out the door following her.

"Alright everyone out to lunch now, and I'll see ya tomorrow fuckboys" the teacher announced, slumping back into his chair and clearly sneaking a splash of brown liquid into his coffee cup. Alan, Rynn, Veronica and all the others left together as a group of students flooding out the single door and into the halls. Rynn didn't mean to but he was focused on one thing that day. Kiki, was always determined to talk to her but always had something or someone intervene. Fortunately for him his next boring history class also had the turquoise eared girl in it. They both sat in the back of the class due to the volume of the hyperactive teacher before them. He didn't pay attention to a single word this man said for he was visually controlled on one individual. The bell then rang in no time Rynn thought. As he looked back from the clock the magical girl he silently worshiped was missing from her throne. But one of her books remained. Rynn walked over and scooped up the binder.

"This is my ticket" he whispered, "nothing will stop me this time." Rynn remembered that Alan said there room was on the same floor as his, so all he'd have to do is find which one.

Rynn began his search of the dorm room with no luck. Down the hall skipped a short dark haired girl, she wore black and red with a greatly large cape.

"Umm excuse me lass do you know where Alan Montgomery's room is by any chance?" Rynn asked ever so politely.

"Actually yes! Second last on the right." the oddly young girl replied.

"Thanks again" Rynn said back as she walked away.

"I wonder how dirty the bottom of that cape must get" Rynn thought. He then re tracked his train of thought and strolled down the hall. He found the room moments later and hovered over the door knob. He stepped back and practiced what he's say.

"Hey I'm Rynn I'm in two of your classes. Nonono sounds like a stalker. I have your book lady..lady lady? What am I a prince. Graah here we go!" Rynn finally exclaimed, as he pushed in the unlocked door.

" Hi I'm Rynn I found your boo.. bo... boobs" Rynn froze solid for before him was a cute cat eared girl in the middle of changing her clothes from out the shower. Her long, before hidden tail coiled around her leg. Her head whipped back seeing Rynn's frozen body staring at her half naked self.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh!" she screamed grabbing a near by novel and chucking at Rynn. The book plowed rynn square in the face. Hitting his nose and causing it to bleed.

"Ouch!" Rynn yelled in agony. By this time, a towel was wrapped around Kiki and a large blue machine was held in her hand.

"G...g..get out!" Kiki yelled followed by an unsettling sound. Rynn witnessed Kiki rip a cord from the machine causing it to curdle a chopping sound then a low pitched whining. A modified chainsaw was the last thing Rynn wanted to see at a time like this. Rynn quickly dropped the book and spun around trying to open the door that closed behind him. It kept jamming as she got closer ignoring Rynn's haist. He shot back around to see a pissed off beauty within striking distance. Rynn was able to utter a few simple prepared before he braised for impact.

"Protect me aura! AAAAGH!"

Fifteen minutes later the door to team R.A.V.N's dorm creaked open. The three girls sitting inside looked towards the door.

Alice opened a joking statement, "from what satanic clown orgy did you just crawl out of.". Rynn's clothes were shredded apart, not one inch of him wasn't covered by some form of injury or ripped cloth.

"I don't wanna talk about it." replied Rynn, flailing his body into his bed and passing out then and there, moaning in pain.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better." he thought as his eyes lost vision and he slowly dosed off.


	11. Chapter 11: An Average School Day

Chapter 11: An Average School Day

"_BONG, BONG! BONG, BONG!" _Rynn's morning alarm buzzed around the night stand yelling an irritating sound.

"NUUUUUUGGHH!" Rynn moaned flopping on to his back and staring at the alarm clock. He reached for the button on top on the annoying device, but fell a half a finger short at his farthest reach. Rynn began to jokingly cry towards the clock cursing and flailing his arm at it. Suddenly the red digital screen went dark and silent. Rynn was confused until he looked down to the foot of his bed. By his side was that little fox they adopted, with the cord of the clock in mouth. His tail began to wag rapidly while looking at Rynn.

"Well done little man, you're the finest member of this team." Rynn said reaching out his hand and rubbing the small fox's head side to side. The fox let out a weak bark and jumped up to Rynn's bed snuggling into a ball under his arm.

"Well I guess we have a few minutes until we have to be up, right?" Rynn questioned petting the fox on his head, and slowly laying back down.

Veronica was violently tapping her pencil on the edge of her desk, with a stern look stuck on her face.

"Where the hell is he, class started twenty minutes ago!" Veronica complained to Namiko.

"Most likely still sleeping although he wasn't tossing last night like the past few days," Namiko responded with an emotion-less tone.

"Is it a normal thing?" Veronica asked. Namiko nodded and turned toward her.

"Our first night at Beacon Rynn woke up in a violent and urgent fuss," Namiko whispered to Veronica and Alice. Veronica continued.

"When I woke him up yesterday he grabbed my collar and had that same urgent look in his eye," Alice leaned in and added along, "do you think his dreams and what happened in the forest are connected." Alice asked with an intrigued look.

"Maybe, it's PTSD," Veronica stated. Alice and Namiko turned their heads in confusion. "Post_-traumatic stress disorder _I remember my dad told me about it when he did his PhD in medical. It's when a person has been exposed to a traumatic event, causing them to sometimes had bad dreams or flashbacks," Alice then spoke up.

"My grampy had that after the Great War," the girls all silently looked at each other.

"Then it's decided, we need to find out what's going on in his past," Namiko suggested. The girls all agreed and nodded their heads.

"Oh crap, oh crap oh CRAP OH CRAAP!" a distant yelling down the halls was beginning to emanate louder and closer. The door to the class then busted open. Rynn stood there huffing and puffing for air and messily dressed in his uniform. His tie was tied in a knot the same as his shoes and dangling freely. His shirt was tucked only on one side of his body and his belt was hung loose by only two loops on his pants.

"Did you sleep in Ray?" the Lucius spoke kicking his feet up on his desk, and leaning back.

"It's Rynn, Lucy," Rynn nipped back at the professor. Lucius slowly peered back at Rynn with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"The only other person who called me that was my ex-wife! Hahaha...stubborn cheating whore." the teacher then leaned back again, and resumed his lecture to the class. Rynn slapped his late slip paper on his desk and walked up to the empty desk beside Alan.

"Some bold talk there mate," Alan started, pulling out the chair for Rynn.

"What's the worst that could have happened, he kicks me out?" Rynn then slouched back and pulled his toque over his eyes. He couldn't fall back asleep, at least not now; there were too many distractions for Rynn to even be tired. He then looked over to Alan and saw a small screen sitting on his lap.

"Whatchya watching?" Rynn asked with an interested look.

"_Assault on giants_, it's a new show Kiki got me hooked on," Alan responded.

Rynn thought to himself, "hey a similar interest, may I can," but then he remembered the evening previous. "There's no way Kiki would want to talk to me after that," he continued to think. He felt broken, like he lost something precious of his. He didn't want to talk to her again but the thought pained him even more. Later that class when the bell finally signaled its satisfying sound a figure approached Rynn before he could stand. She stood in front of the window shining on Rynn's face and silhouetted them, but Rynn did notice two downward pointing cat ears.

"KI…KI...ITY I…I… I mean Kiki hey!" Rynn was stumbling over his words and trying to say something to her but she then shyly interrupted him.

"Y...you dropped Th...this in my room w...when I attacked you I'm...I'm s…sorry I shouldn't have done that." she then placed Rynn's missing phone-key card-thingy on the corner of his desk and jogged off timidly.

"W...wait!" Rynn exclaimed reaching out his hand towards her, but Kiki didn't hear him, or so he assumed.

"Are you just going to let her go?" Alan said encouragingly. But positive comment backfired terribly. Rynn's mind when black, And when he heard Alan, he heard in his head that same girl in his dream.

"Why did you let me go Rynn," the voice repeated, bending his mind to the edge of insanity. Veronica watched this unfold from her seat and saw his eyes change like they did in the forest and yesterday morning. Rynn's golden yellow eyes, darkened to a smokey purple. The arm he held out became tense and he clenched his limp hand into a fist.

"Oh no," Veronica said concerned. Alice and Namiko both turned towards Rynn as well only to see his bad side take over again.

"I PROMISED YOU AND YOU LEFT!" Rynn then slammed his fist into the hard wood desk splintering the desk the same as he did the wooden post two days ago.

"Whoa man Chill ou..." Alan stopped, to see Rynn's dead eye's staring at him in a threatening manner. Veronica hopped the desk behind her and grabbed hold of Rynn's torso tightly.

"RYNN STOP!" Veronica yelled. Rynn's stiff body then loosened and colour returned to his eyes. Rynn felt dizzy and was ready to collapse but Veronica held him up, he held his head and remained silent. Most of the class had left by thing time but the remainder of students, stared and whispered to each other than cautiously walked out of the class in fear. Lucius stood at the bottom row of desks looking up at the disgruntled students. He then calmly and smoothly spoke up and said.

"You're staying here boy, we have some things to discuss." he then paused and took a quick swig of the flask in his breast pocket. "I think it's time for you to know now."

* * *

><p>Hey gals and guys, thanks for sticking with me though this adventure and supporting my writing. More official art work will be coming soon along with some Recap Comics for your viewing pleasure. See you next week and thanks again!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12:I Know What You Did Last WNTR

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 12: I Know What You Did Last Winter

The class room that lunch was emptied of all unwanted visitors and only team R.A.V.N, Lucius and Alan remained. Everyone took a seat in various spots in a circle like position. Lucius then flipped his seat around and leaned in across the circle of people towards Rynn.

"Like I've said before to you, how long ago son." Lucius stared Rynn down until he answered with a shrug, covering his true answer. "Now is not the time to fuck around kid, we both know, what happened for real. Your team shouldn't be left out of your history either." Rynn then placed one elbow on his knee and a hand on the other. He let out a long and unwanted "sigh".

"Five, it was five years ago." Rynn's mind began to flourish with distant memories that he tried so hard not to remember.

"It was the coldest winter in thirty years, and the hills of the north got it the worst, my home, Ridden. As if towns people didn't have enough trouble on our own, outsiders where stuck in our town due to the ice covering most roads and exits of the valley. Naturally we tried to help them best we could, but to there high city standards we were but primitive and outlawing. Just because we chose to live on the other side of a wall, we were different. One early evening, a young visiting couple were having a fit yelling and hollering about a lost girl. But what they missed was the snow prints of small feet from off the transport's doors and off to the distance. Naturally being the young idiot I was grabbed my father's sword and ran after her. I thought maybe if I did something good for the foreigners they would be willing to trade food and fire dust. But when I went after her.." Rynn paused, and his head fell, with only his neck holding it in place.

"Are you alright?" Veronica uttered reaching to hold his back but Rynn turned his head away from her. Lucius then spoke up.

"Continue" he said linking his fingers and listening intently.

" I went to go and get her and she was face to face with a massive beowolf. It wasn't until later would I learn that it was the alpha male of one of the largest packs north of Vale. I attempted to fight it, but the sword was to heavy and I was to young. The girl screamed and quivered in the snow. The beowolf then slashed it's claw across me.." Rynn then pointed to his heart and patted it a few times. He continued.

"That's where he got me. And at this point in time, I drove my sword into it as well, and I bit the damn thing on the arm it stabbed me with. The last thing I remember is looking over the cold beowolf to the girl in the snow, and saying. ' don't worry, I will protect you.' Then I hit the snow and saw two people grab the girl from the snow and walk away, leaving me to die." Rynn then looked up and scanned all the people sitting around him.

"How did you live?" Alan asked timidly.

"That's the thing. I should have died, but I woke up with a hole in my coat over my perfectly fine heart, a bent sword and completely alone." Rynn grabbed his toque and ran his free hand through his hair.

"I may have an answer to your questions." Lucius added on. " the sporadic anger, your eyes change, sudden and unexplained strength. It all leads to the same, notion. Natural Aura Augmentation or 'NAA'." Rynn abruptly stood up startling the group and looked Lucius in the eyes and asked.

"Tell me... what am I." Rynn ended. Lucius crossed his legs and took a quick swig of his flask.

" you are not faunus, but you have something greater. when you fought the alpha you must have somehow absorbed either a bodily plasma or energy source. While Ofcorse Grimm don't have souls, they do still have a life energy. Before I was a teacher I was a professor working on aura boosting capabilities. We found that energies can be obtained without the use of aura or dust. Something we could only theorize. But you did it naturally somehow." Rynn stared at his teacher with a confused look.

"I did what?" Rynn asked. Lucius sat forward and blankly said.

"Rynn you have successfully absorbed the energy and qualities of an alpha beowolf. Your eyes they change to a darker less noticeable colour for stalking prey. Your aura exists, but is strengthened by the natural skin armoring of the beowolf. Hence why your not bleeding after you fucked up my class room desk. With a single swing I might add." Rynn couldn't stand Namiko then grabbed him and helped him to his seat.

"So your saying I'm like a Grimm faunus?" Rynn asked.

"No...no your still human, just less human than you should be." _BRRRRRRING _'great timing' Rynn sarcastically thought.

"Alright all of you to your nest classes except for you" Lucius pointed at Rynn " I'm going to call you in to the office. You take the day off, but be ready later." Rynn nodded and headed toward the Beacon Gardens he could use the break.

"I'm hooome wee man!" Rynn then closed the door behind him. The fox's ears then poked up from under Rynn's bed sheets. He then jumped up into Rynn's arms. Rynn noticed something Shining on his neck. A small oval tag on a new blue collar reading " Arthur".

"Arthur eh? Musta been Veronica's doing." Rynn said to himself.

"It was, and I thought it suited him" Rynn snapped his head over and saw all three girls sitting on there beds.

"What are you all doing home already?" Rynn wondered.

"The teacher man was a no show for last class." Alice said hanging her head upside-down on the bed."

"Probably got sick from the cafeteria food haha." Rynn chuckled.

"Speaking of food, are you hungry yet Alice?" Namiko asked.

"Yum! Yum! Yes!" Alice jumped and sprawled on the bed.

"Alright let's go then" Namiko stood up and not seconds after Alice pounced on her back once again.

"Arrete, im going to." Veronica exclaimed. "You coming Rynn?"

"Oh I got something before I got here. Thanks though." Rynn plopped onto his bed and Arthur jumped up on his lap.

"Ok see ya later then!" Veronica then closed the door, and Rynn let out a built up sigh.

"Whatchya say we just nap alil early today, hey little man?"Arther then responded with a happy whine and curled up.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ Rynn then woke up abruptly and looked at the clock. It read 11:33pm and he thought he was dreaming, until the knocking came a second time. he then got up and creaked open the door. Professor Lucius was standing in the hall wielding a long weapon.

"Well then fuck boy? What are ya wait'n for. Time for your great Grimm training! I told you to be ready for later." Rynn looked at him and then to the girls amazingly still asleep.

"Alright, but this stays under the radar got it?" Rynn responded as he grabbed his armor and Gawain, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Hey there fellow huntsmen and huntress' I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a little spoiler, things are about to get deep from here on out and I hope your as excited to see what happens next! see ya next week! p.s. if you have any ideas, comments or concerns. please feel free to ask me or e-mail team RAVN at<p>

RAVNtheseries if not for your sake then for my sanity.


	13. Chapter 13: A Grimm Reminder

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 13: A Grimm Reminder

"What exactly are we training? Why can't this wait until weapons technique class?" Rynn asked Lucius as he strapped on his chest plate and arm plates while following the odd teacher.

"We're not training with your sword Rynn, you've already proven your swordsmanship during initiation. I have something more...unique in mind" Lucius responded walking through the low dimmed halls and passed dark silent rooms. At each corner Lucius peeked forward to check for any signs of life. To see if he was being watched or followed.

"Follow me closely, we're almost there." Lucius whispered, jogging out the front entrance of the building and to a far off support beam within view of the dorm rooms. Rynn jogged behind him, exactly as told and within minutes he was in distance of this giant pillar. It stood as a piece of many surrounding the front court of Beacon it was just like any other one, so Rynn didn't understand why this one specifically.

"Why are we at this place? I...I don't understa.." Rynn stopped himself from speaking when he saw Lucius pull a small victorian key from his pocket. "Lucius swung it around his finger from the attached string and grabbed it by the head. He then slipped the thin key between two of the massive stones that make up the pillars base and turned. _Click_. Rynn heard the teeth of gears munching out of time and the hissing of steam to follow. From out of this ever so ordinary pillar a doorway sprung in and then descended down opening a small secret path to a small room. It wasn't a room at all Rynn discovered it was a small brass elevator, fitted with copper and silver handles and knobs. It was very retro for the current time period. Then the small diamond gate between them and the lift hissed open and awaited it's passengers. Rynn looked at Lucius' keen smirk, wide eyed.

"Your not just a teacher are you? Rynn asked unknowing of how to feel,

" oh kid you have no idea" Lucius finished, stepping into the lift. Rynn stood in amazement at his teacher, or so he thought was his teacher. There was no turning back he thought. Putting on a tough act, Rynn then stepped into the lift as a latch was switched down, and they began to descend.

The lift had four port hole windows on all four sides, and only dirt was to see from inside.

"So what are you? Really?" Rynn finally asked. Lucius took a slight glare to Rynn and back forward.

"Well I am a teacher here, so don't worry about that one. But I have many important jobs that even some of the facility don't know about. But I am also an 'auraiologist' I study the effects and capabilities of aura and it's chemical breakdown. I am also the vice-chairman for the AARC initiative."

"What's the ARC?" Rynn asked.

"It's AARC and it's the artifacts and antiquities recovery corps. we collect powerful relics and items from the great war and older, preserving and learning from there age." Lucius grabbing his flask and taking a swig.

"Want some?" Lucius offered. Rynn was at first hesitating of taking the flask, seeing as how it was his teacher and all. But as a polite gesture he took the flask, raised it up as a thank you and took a hit. Rynn expected a whiskey or scotch but what he tasted was quite different. It was sweet and extremely sugary. Rynn squinted at the tin flask and said,

"Is this maple syrup?" Lucius nodded and chuckled to himself as he put the flask back into his jacket pocket. The elevator began to settle and slow to a squeaking stop. Through one window light began to pour through the dark tunnel shining off of the metals of the lift. When Rynn's eyes adjusted to the light reflecting off of every inch of the lift he was witness to a marvelous sight. For below the large cliff side Academy was an even more impressive underbelly. As the lift door slid to the side Rynn was opened up to another world. A large cavern scattered with various ruins of an ancient city of sorts. extremely high ceilings left room of bats and stalactites to flourish and grow. Small subterranean flowers and fungi carpeted the ground like the grass in a field. The glow from the pedals and body's of the plants illuminated in cold neon colours only dampened by a single lantern sitting on a littered desk. Lucius walked over to the desk and placed his coat on the back of the wooden chair tucked behind a ruined stone wall. He then clapped his hands together and faced Rynn still looking around from near the doorway of the elevator.

"So? what do you think of my little hideout?" lucius exclaimed as an echo insued across the cavern.

"Why..h how! What is this all?" Rynn was dumbfounded by this place he didn't know what to think.

"This was an abandoned excavation site for an ancient subterranean city. When the land was bought out, and the school was under construction they stopped because they didn't want any men getting caught underground when the heavy equipment was being used on the school. But i never left there was to much to learn. To much to test." Lucius then pulled out a seat and plopped down exhaustively.

"Testing? What testing?" Rynn asked looking around for vials and microscopes.

"That plant you where looking at the glowing one. That was a normal everyday house fern before I altered it. In small doses I chemically intensified it's natural aura. Because there is no sunlight here for it to survive, it used it's given power to create one, it's own glow."

"Wow that's incredible! Can this only be done with plants?" Rynn asked again, more intrigued than before. He began to poke the plants plentiful leafs. Lucius sat up straight and replied in a very serious manor.

"That was the case. Until you showed up." Rynn turned around towards Lucius and silently stared at him. Lucius continued,

"Plants are very different. Our chemical breakdown is on a whole other level! After years of...trials. we were never even able to enhance human aura in the slightest. But somehow...somehow you managed to achieve greater results bleeding out in the snow, than we have in close to three decades of funded research." Lucius then rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and intertwined his fingers, pressing against his chin.

"So basically you tried to make augmented soldiers?" Rynn said raising his voice towards Lucius.

"No, no that was never the intended purpose, we were attempting to skip a level in the evolutionary process." Lucius added. "But never mind all of this. I brought you hear for a reason, you have been gifted with a fraction of the senses and strengths of a Grimm. Which means we need to train it." Lucius stood up and grabbed his weapon.

"If I'm already stronger than why need to train?" Rynn asked.

"Every yin has its yang Rynn, you may be stronger but it tampers with your emotions, especially at night when Grimms are most active. Which may explain your loss of sleep. Therefore the more you train the better sleep you may get." Lucius finished.

"Well I guess it won't hurt then." Rynn commented, staring at his hand poorly lighted by the glowing foliage.

"And you'll get more energy to pound that girly of yours, Kiki was it?' Lucius jokingly said.

"Mind your own business Asshole!" Rynn spun aggressively staring at Lucius.

"I see the way you look at her in class. Its no secret." Lucius teased

"ENOUGH!" Rynn yelled causing a vibrational echo through the cavern. Lucius noticed Rynn's eyes started to change to a amethyst colour and quickly reassured him.

"Now hold back the Grimm Rynn. Don't let it have you for its own." Rynn clenched his hands and curled down trying to suppress the urge being whispered to him. Rynn took a few deep breaths, and fell to his bottom.

"Good your getting better already Grimm-boy." Lucius then bent down and lent Rynn a hand up. And said to him.

"We will do this every other day, meet at the pillar by eleven. And with alittle practice you can be a one of a kind knight." they both walked back to the elevator and ascended back to the world where man kills anything that looks, walks or smells like a Grimm.


	14. Chapter 14: From Tigers to Cats

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 14: From Tigers to Cats

_Poke poke_ Rynn felt a nudge on his cheek and looked over to the side of his bed. From behind a bookcase barrier both Veronica and Alice where hiding behind Namiko holding a long stick.

"What are you three up to exactly?" Rynn exhaustedly asked.

We're just taking precautions, you know..since the incident with Veronica." Namiko plainly stated, Rynn sighed and sat up. Both Veronica and Alice then flinched. Rynn secretly smirked and lunged at the two with his hands held high roaring at them. Alice and Veronica then gripped each other yelling from being frightened. Rynn then started to laugh loudly.

"That wasn't funny! Le trou du cul!" Veronica yelled playfully hitting Rynn. Rynn then grabbed her hands to stop her and looked at her face. She was blushed red and sparkles of tears around her eyes. Her cheeks were rosie and her hair somehow stayed where it was placed. Moments of eye locked silence between the two seemed to carry on for hours in there minds. Alice then tapped Veronica on the shoulder and her head whipped around.

"You ok?" Namiko asked. She then Pushed over Rynn and stood up straight, brushing her clothes straight.

"Ofcourse! I was just staring him down, that's all. Hahaha! Let's go." Veronica then rushed out the door and slammed it behind her. Rynn shrugged to Namiko and Alice then he proceeded to get dressed. 'thank god its friday' Rynn thought as he tightened his tie reading the directions Alice gave him. Then he himself petted Arthur on the head filled is bowl and shut the door behind him.

Team R.A.V.N walked together to the main building filled with chatter and discussion between the team, but Veronica didn't say a word. She silently walked along with the group with her eyes to her feet.

"What's the issue Vee?" Alice asked while hanging off the back of Namiko, as usual.

"Oh it's nothing just thinking" Veronica put on and odd smile and looked back downward.

"If it's about the whole waking up thing I'm truly sorry." Rynn stated. But Veronica just shook her head and continued to walk.

"Then what?" Rynn finished, he stopped and waited for an answer. Veronica turned to him with her hair flowing with her head.

"Avec le temps Rynn...later" she then resumed her walk with the other girls for some reason became more chatty as soon as Rynn was at a distance. Rynn continued to stand still and sigh.

"Don't think to hard mate, you won't understand them over the course of a semester." Rynn shot around and non other than Alan walked up behind. Hands in his pockets and his hair thrown back.

"I owe you an apology my friend, for yesterday." Rynn said in the most sincere voice he could, but Alan just just waved it off and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's all good man, what's a friend good for if he can't forgive." Alan added throwing his arm around his neck as they both walked off to class.

"Don't you be going all sentimental all me ya hear?" Rynn said with a chuckle and a grin. To which Alan replied

"Then you stop being so sensitive haha." as they both laughed there way to the class room as true friends.

"Alright bitches sit down! It's lecture time! Now can anyone tell me the definition of to 'parry'?" Lucius stepped in tired and groggy. Rynn and Alan resumed there side by side seats and started watching shows on Alan's video player. About fifteen minutes when by without a need to look away from the screen. Rynn went to stretch his neck and look at Lucius. The teacher looked him right in the eyes and began to thrust the air as he laughed behind his smile.

"That bastered" Rynn whispered snapping the pencil in his hand. He knew he was making remarks from the night before. Alan then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Your gunna miss the best part." he whispered. Rynn nodded, and glared a mean squint to Lucius and returned to the show.

_BRRRRRRING!_ The bell whistled it's ever so longed for sound. But Lucius shut the door before anyone could leave and made a final announcement

"Don't forget in two days is our day long trip kiddos so remember your gear and some basic things. Were going outside the kingdom walls." he finished and chatter swallowed the entire room.

"Wow I've never been outside the kingdom before! Are you excited Rynn?" Alan exclaimed.

"Not really it's nothing special." Rynn commented back, casually gathering his things.

"What? Have you seen it before?" Alan asked with a peak of interest,

" I lived outside the kingdom, remember? I'm from the northern isles." most of the room looked over at Rynn. For when rynn commented on Alan's question, the room was silent. Most of the other students talked among them selfs. Whispering mean guesses about him.

"He must be one of those nomads" laugher grew from a pod of girls. "I heard they live in huts and hunt for there food. Hehehe" Rynn's face went pale, this is exactly what he feared about coming to Vale. Anyone who was from outside the walls was some how otherworldly. Just because they're from a different side of an imaginary line. Created by the minds, and assumptions of the ones who have never dared to seen the other side. Rynn then felt a hand on is shoulder, when he looked up he saw Namiko standing over him, armor clanging and shining.

"Don't worry about them." she said patting his shoulder. "Walk with me." Namiko finished and strolled towards the door. Rynn also gathered his thoughts and followed her.

Rynn caught up to Namiko who was leaning on the far corner of the hallway waiting him. When Rynn closed in on her she started to walk the speed of rynn until they were side by side. Namiko then started the conversation.

"Your not alone Rynn, your not the only one for outside these walls." Namiko stated, in her usual monotone voice.

"You i'm guessing? Where did you come from?" Rynn replied, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I come from the eastern islands, where my family has been for generations before me." Namiko said crossing her arms clanging her armor about.

"So you are going through the same shit then? With the whole outsider thing here?" Rynn asked while keeping his eyes forward and indirect to Namiko.

"More than you think, even to my own family I'm an outcast." Namiko slowed her pace. Rynn could tell from that slight movement that this effected her in some way.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rynn Suggested. Taking a seat at a near by bench.

"Might as well." Namiko took a seat on the bench leaving a distance between Rynn and herself.

"My family is somewhat famous in the east for breeding the best warriors and fighters in the land. The only problem was that I was a born a woman in a family of male fighters. My father never liked it, I was second rate compared to my brother. But I always tried to make him proud. I even cut my hair short to make me more boyish to his liking. And everything only got worse when my brother was diagnosed with a serious disease that effected his movement. It got so bad that he couldn't move most of his limbs. Finally he gave in to his illness and left us forever." Namiko's head sunk down into her hands resting on her knees.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Rynn tried to comfort her.

"I'm not, because of this my father had no other choice but to pay attention to me, not as a daughter but a student. He trained me non stop. For years it's all I ever known, all I've ever experienced. It was hard, but once I came of age, my family's armor was passed down to me. It's said that the chest plate was forged around a magic piece of metal, that when worn, it fits the person perfectly. And I think thats why I wear it always, it's the only piece of home I can carry with me." Namiko hid her face farther. Although she tried to hide it Rynn knew she was actually shedding a tear.

"I never knew my father, all i ever heard was stories of his battles during the great war. And nothing else. My mother gave me up when I was a kid and my uncle took me in. And he too trained me. And yet here we are two tough luck kids sitting in one of the most prominent combat school ever made." Rynn through his arms around the back of the bench and crossed over his legs.

"You know I think this is the only time you have ever opened up to me." Rynn said.

"Ever.." Namiko quickly stated. Rynn looked to her with a confused face.

"Your the only one I've ever talked to about this. Because your my leader I thought you should know." Namiko looked up to him, eyed red and watery.

"Please don't look to me as your leader, because without a team there would never be a leader. Look to me as someone who just wants to look after you and care for you." Rynn rubbed the back of her armor attempting to comfort her further.

" you." Namiko responded shyly. Rynn then stood from his seat, and turned to Namiko.

"And for the record.." Rynn started as Namiko looked up toward him. "I'm proud to have you on my team, your closer to me than family." before Rynn could truly react to his statement Namiko jumped from her seat. She wrapped her arms around Rynn pressing his head into the top of her chest plate. It was hard and uncomfortable, but Rynn kept that to himself. Rynn then straightened himself out and patted her again on the back.

"Lunch is almost over you better grab something to eat, yeah?" Rynn finished. Namiko nodded and walked off. And Rynn turned back to his seat.

"Hey Rynn!" he turned back to Namiko's voice. "Thank you, you make me feel... happy." she responded then continued her light skip though the hall. Rynn sat back down and leaned back into a relaxed position.

"The sweeted tiger i'v ever met." he said to himself. Staring out a long window out toward the other buildings.

"I wonder what other unexpected things will happen this week...oh well only time will tell." Rynn continued to himself, as he waisted the remainder of his lunch time sitting in silent serenity.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, i was pretty excited with some feed back i'v gotten and decided to upload another chapter early, there will still be another on Monday, but hey if i keep getting all this positiveity i might have to do two a week. see you guys and gals on Monday!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Get Ready For Action

R.A.V.N

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 15.0: Get Ready For Action

"Well Rynn you're up early" Alice stated, drying her hair. Rynn was sitting on his bed, sharpening Gawain with of wet stone from his bag.

"How could I sleep in, today is the trip!" Rynn excitedly said, even though he was training with Lucius the night before. Sleep deprivation didn't seem to phase Rynn's face.

"Hey you two! Me and Namiko will be waiting in the lobby downstairs, be there bientôt." Veronica voiced, doing up her shoes and walking out the doorway.

"A'right!" Rynn exclaimed placing the stone back into his bag, and strapping his blade into place. "Oh! Alice feed Arthur before we go would ya?"Rynn stated.

"kayyy." Alice responded putting down her hook, and scooping some dry kibble from the bag and dropping it into the bowl.

Twenty minutes later team R.A.V.N all converged on the air strip with the rest of the class. Lucius was standing in the entrance of a large grey airship. It was a perfect mix of the body of a helicopter and the wings and pivoting jets of a plane.

"Ok! Student's last name's that begin with A to M with me and the rest on the next transport over! Got it?" Lucius barked trying to out power the screaming engine. The crowd of students nodded or responded, and made their way to the correct transports. The vehicle began to hover vertically into the air with an obnoxious sound emanating from the motor and flew off against the dawn sky.

"Hoooot." Rynn complained, holding himself still by the top of the sliding door. The flying metal sauna boiled from bodies beside him, creating an uncomfortable heat. There were only enough seats in the transport for around half of the students while the rest were left to stand. Rynn was fairly lucky he had all of is team aboard, excluding Namiko. Even Alan was in the same ride as him, but Rynn was unlucky at the same time. For across the body of the airship was his Feline Faunus Friend, Kiki. It would be a lie to say Rynn picked the crowded spot he was choked into by accident. This was the only place he felt safe to look at his crush. Through the busy wall of faces he could make out the soft face and silky hair accompanied by two wide fluffy ears. Kiki never looked toward the group of people but every time her gaze would flow over the huddle of bodies Rynn would whip his head down and towards the door opposite to Kiki. He liked her a lot and he knew it, but how he would ever get his words of love from his throat to fly out of his mouth and graze her soft cheeks, he was clueless. Lost in thought Rynn forgot his eyes were still locked on Kiki's ears. When he looked downward towards her face, he noticed two blue eyes staring back to him. He froze, his eyes were locked of all movement and his body was paralyzed. But not by forces of nervousness, it was will. A part of him didn't want to look away. He wanted his mind to be carried away into to sky like the airship is to him. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen from the altitude. But Rynn began to feel weak. His body fell into itself. And he was able to release the spell casted over him by his lovely crush. He felt shy, anxious and slightly disappointed that he looked away. Rynn began to take deep breaths, and closed his eyes, to calm himself. Rynn felt a bump on his shoulder and looked up to see Lucius standing next to him. Lucius grabbed the bar on top the side door and kept a straight, stern face forward. He then leaned in toward Rynn without making eye contact and whispered to him.

"She's still looking at you." Lucius whispered, "And smiling," he finished. Rynn nodded and remained straight faced. Although no matter his head orientation it couldn't hide the blush on is pale face. Rynn was slightly proud of his teacher for paying so much attention and taking care of his him. Lucius leaned in a second time, this time commenting slightly louder.

"Go for it. She wants the Di..FGHFHTRDXFH!"Rynn slammed on Lucius' foot and started him in the eyes. Rynn gave his dirty teacher the kind of look you would give a person who walks slowly in front of you in a crowded hall. Rynn whipped his head back to the door and stared at the wall. Hoping that Kiki didn't hear what was just said. Suddenly the ship began to vibrate, and came to a slow, crawling speed. The side doors hissed then slid open with the whine of hydraulic parts contracting.

"Looks like we're here," Rynn stated. As a wave of fresh swooping air flooded in Lucius walked toward the door, weapon in hand and yelled to the class.

"Well then? Who's first?" Everyone hesitated and backed a semi-circle around the door. But one young red haired, Claymore wealding man stepped forward. Rynn looked over the edge and spun to face the class. He lifted his arms out to either side of his body, extending his reach. Rynn joking exclaimed to the group of nervous students.

"Haha welcome home!" as Rynn tipped himself backward and fell out the door.

"What an idiot," Veronica stated, she then chuckled and jumped out the door after him. Soon after, other students built the courage to jump, but jumping out of a heli-carrier will be the least of their problems.

* * *

><p>Good day everyone! and happy holidays! for those of you still following the story I am truly in your debt and own you big time. quick reminder, don't forget to check out the RAVN E-email at RAVNtheseries if you have any questions to ask the characters. just state who your asking, and your first name. and I...eh hem they will get back to you as soon as possible and your question will appear on the next chapter. thanks again everyone and have a fantastical! wonderful! December week!<p>

with holly jolly love- G.R.

p.s. I have a little Christmas surprise for you all on Thursday...a little furry surprise.


	16. Chapter 15:pt2 Quest for the Holy Grill!

R.A.V.N

_ARTHUR TALES_

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 15.5: The Quest For The Holy Grill!

"Arrruu" Arthur boringly muttered as he laid in his fuzzy castle looking put house. He was super lonely and upset without anything to do. He paced the room a few times. He ripped one of Veronica's CD's and even took a nap, but he was just to board. Until he smelt something originating from the crack in to dorm door. What was this sweet aroma Arthur thought, making his way to the door, nose held high. Arthur needed to know where it coming from. Him food given to him was okay, but this meaty smell was of something more royal to his high-class looked closer to the side of the door. The door wasn't closed all the way. Alice must have rushed it closed and it didn't lock. This is perfect, Arthur thought. As he shoved his head into the doorway prying it open, and escaping into a world unknown.

Arthur's tale flung from side to side and his tongue panting. He happily strolled down the empty halls, looking at all the new things to see. As he turned the corner Arthur heard voices from one of the rooms. He peaked is head into the doorway and saw a group of four students getting dressed. Athur noticed that the clothes the put on looked just like Rynn's, because of this he assumed they were friendly. One of the girls on the room noticed the door creek open from Arthur's head. as she walked towards the door, Arthur quickly high taled it back around the corner from which he came. The girl swung her hair out the door frame and looked around. Luckily Arthur was swift enough to evade the sight of the girl. Then a second voice can into play addressing the girl at the door.

"Who's there?" the male voice asked. The girl at the door pulled her head back in with her long red ponytail hair flowing behind.

"It was no one Jaune." the girl responded as she closed the door behind her. Arthur exhaled in a canine like relief, and focused back his attention to the smell of the sweet sweet meat.

The intoxicating smell led Arthur to the main elevator at the end of the hall. He stepped into the large box and set in the corner looking at the glowing circles on the wall. He wasn't sure how this box smelled like food but he wasn't about to doubt his senses. He raised himself up on the wall and sniffed the rows of buttons, wondering what there purpose is. _SHUNK! _The doors slapped together and took the small fox by surprise. He jumped over to the door and pawed at it repeatedly. Arthur began to whine from fear and stepped back into the middle of the square box. A rumble vibrated the elevator and Arthur when light headed from the unexpected downward motion. He sat to steady himself and heard a alerting sound as the rumbling stopped. The two doors slid open before Arthur and opened to a new world, and people. Before him stood two uniformed girls staring into the elevator at Arthur. Once again Arthur thought the girls were friends of Rynn's because of there clothes. He then stood and walked between the girls with his collar jingling. The girls turned with the sight of the fox. The girl on the right flicked the black hair from her face and tapped the other on the shoulder.

"What the heck was that?" she said scratching her head behind her bow.

"A fox? At Beacon?.. Weird." the other girl finished, pushing her pilot's glasses from her eyes to get a clearer view. They both walked into the elevator and spun around. The other girl poked the black haired girl and smiled.

"He was kind of...foxy eh Blake?" she jokingly said. The black haired girl sighed and crosses her arms as the doors of the elevator shut.

Arthur found himself outside surrounded by what he believed was big, grey, leafless tree's that people lived in. The smell, that sweet seductive smell somehow seemed to sway his senses to the south of the building. He made his way around the corner of the building, and saw the most beautiful of sights. A red hot iron tube smoldering and smoking. This thing was the source of the delightful smell. The only thing separating Arthur and a golden brown slab of steak, was a large oval lady in a hair net. But Arthur wasn't about to give up on this sweet meal. The Fox King will have is feast.

* * *

><p>Good morrow everyone! and to those who celebrate happy holidays! as promised, your little "furry" gift.<p> 


End file.
